The bet between my secretary and me
by tokifuu4ever
Summary: revised summary.. Seto Kaiba the cold hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp. Serenity Wheeler, the unwilling secretary at first. what could be they're bet be? find it out soon..[WARNING:characters are OOC]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugi oh! . (if I own it…expect setoxshiz episodes…lol)

Seto – 25

Serenity – 20

Joey – 26

Mai – 27

Mokuba – 7 ( please don't get mad at me .)

Please.. bear with me this my first fic…I'm actually planning to make it a one shot but since I'm so inspired I'll make chapters lol… I hope to update asap since school has been hectic and honestly…. I haven't drafted the next chapter, but hopefully soon…please forgive me lol…I'll try to write it fast….hope you'll like (here it goes)

Chapter 1- Inevitable Meeting

"Serenity, table no.5 , coffee latte in 5 minutes", her manager said. Reaching for the tray with latte and some garlic sticks she proceeded to deliver it to table no.5.

"Good Morning Sir, here's your coffee latte and some garlic sticks, is there anything you need or could this be all?" flashing a smile as a sign of courtesy.

"How 'bout you stay here and have coffee with me, I do appreciate your company", giving his famous smirk. Usually girls or even married women would die to be asked by this most eligible bachelor to sit with him. Of course if serenity only knew that he is a bachelor. We'll she acted differently around him.

"I'm sorry sir, were not allowed to dine in with our guest. Excuse me, if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask from us. Hope you enjoy your meal", she left cursing…

'darn him' , 'arrogant' , 'conceited' , 'chauvinist'…'man are pigs'…. Not knowing the man got offended and had hurt his ego. He is not used to be ignored by anyone, specially this low class woman who works as a waitress.. ' she has to be taught a lesson for ignoring me' he called for the manager.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba it's an hon….." stopped..

"I didn't call you to give me praises, I have enough of those. I want to know who she is…." Pointing at Serenity.

"Oh I'm sorry if she was impolite to you, I'll make sure she gets fir…."

" Shut up you baka!.. I was asking for her name! or maybe you're the one who wants to gets fired!" now tell me her name or say good bye"

The frightened manager replied, " sh—he-ee's Serenity sir. She works here part time to sustain her everyday needs, I'll make sure she gets what she deserves for being impolite to you, and in behalf of the management I sincerely apologize" bowing in front of kaiba.

"That won't be necessary it was my fault in the first place, but…." Taking out a blank check"… if you'd persuade her to apply to my company as my secretary that would save your damn small coffee shop. Now get out of my face idiot!!"

The manager quickly took the check and disappeared.

Seto's POV

'I hope that stinking manager do as I want or by tomorrow their jobless' calling his limo to pick him at the coffee shop.

Meanwhile the manager called for Serenity, "Good Morning Sir"

" Ah, sit down Wheeler. I want to discuss something. A certain VIP told me that you are being impolite, I couldn't have that kind of employee around her. This would be your last day and you can get you salary in the register. I didn't mean to be rude but you should know how to respect your superiors"

Serenity was shocked, she was just doing her job, and she was polite to everyone. Even her co-workers can vouch for her. Who ever made the complaint was not fair.

"I understand sir…" she was almost leaving when her manager called again.

"Wait, I have a replacement job for you. Here go to this company, they're in need of secretaries. I'm really sorry, you're an efficient worker and hardworking." handling a card.

"Thank you for the recommendation sir. It was nice working with you" she took the card and started to pack her things and get her salary.

She didn't go home, instead she went to the amusement park to have fun and forget the problems she was facing. She reminisces about things from her childhood. When was the last time she went to a place like this, maybe 10 years or so has passes, she can't remember anymore.

She wasn't looking, when suddenly a raven haired boy bumped into her.

"Sorry" she said"

"Solly" the boy said…

She helped the boy stand up and wipe the dirt all over his face, maybe some cakes or chocolates too.

"Are you okay now" she said softly.

"Yes Miss….." wondering what to say

"Serenity" smiling

"Uhmmm Miss Rereniti" the boy said smiling with such innocence

"chuckles... it's Serenity, what's your name ?"

"I'm Mokuba, but you can call me Mokie, I like you Miss Selenini. I want you to be my nanny hahaha...Let's go ride on the train"

Mokuba pulled her and she has no choice but to tag along. She really missed her brother too. It's been 6 months since she decided to be independent and live on her own, she missed how much he is being over protected over her, and having someone that cares for you. She misses Mai too, her sister-in-law and Joseph Jr. her nephew. She spent the time with Mokie riding most of the rides in the amusement park. Such energy for a kid like him can wear you out. It was almost 9:00 pm and she has to go home to sleep.

"Mokie I have to go now. I had fun thank you. It was nice knowing a kid like you"…

"But Miss Renren, you can't go, waaaaaaaa!!!!" letting out a loud cry.

"Shush..hush now, come on don't cry, besides your family might be looking for you. They can take care of you", wiping the child's teary face.

"But Onii-chan doesn't have the time for me anymore. We only have each other yet he spends more time with his lap top and office. I want you Miss Reni!! Take me home and be my nanny…please!!!!!!!!"

"ssshhhs….stop now. I'm sure your onii-chan is really busy, but he'll make it up to you soon. Cheer up now okay, and you should go home too, he might get worried not seeing you" smiling.

"Really Miss. Can you take me home please. I'm really tired and slee---whaosshh" ... she carried Mokie and let him sleep.

"Sleep now ok. Where's your house?'

"Kaiba Mansion whoaaahh…I'm gonna sleep now okay..night Miss Serenity" at last he got her name right.

She didn't mind if he's a little heavy. She called for a cab and told it to proceed in Kaiba Mansion. They arrive and the guards on the gate post took Mokuba from her, they thanked her and she left.

Seto was on his way home because the maids told him that Mokuba ran off to the amusement park again and they couldn't find him. As his limo is nearing the mansion a taxi pass by them looking at it he saw her, was he just imagining things or was it real. At the gate he saw the maid carrying Mokuba. He stepped out of the limo and took Mokuba from them and proceeded to the Mansion..

"Mokie.. you still awake?"

"…"

'He is surely tired, I guess'

Bringing his brother to his room, he took off it shoes and change his brother into a Blue Eyes White Dragon pajamas and tucked Mokuba on the bed.

"Night Mokie"

"Night, Miss Serenity…."

Kaiba did hear that. Was his brother talking 'bout the same Serenity he meet at the Coffee Shop. He can't think of that now, he still have to finish a lot of paper works and leave early for a conference.

Serenity arrived home, taking a shower and getting ready for bed, she took the card and read it **'KC'** is the initial written, she'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now what she needs is rest and energy to face what is ahead of her tomorrow.

R&R please. Arigatou Gozaimas

* * *

Preview for the next chapter: 

Seto was ready to leave for the conference to be held in Hong Kong. Taking his big aluminum metallic brief case, heading outside of his office to the elevator, over hearing something that caught his attention…

"Miss I really need to see this **'KC**', my previous manager said that **she** can give me job as her secretary…..miss why are you frozen??" not knowing the **'KC' **she is talking 'bout was at her back.

The receptionist said, "Good Morning Sir" bowing as a sign of respect.

Serenity quickly turned around to see her future boss…Shock was written all over her face…

"YOU!!!" she said.

"You're late" Seto said

**AN... forgot to say it but i wouldn't update without 10 reviews don' just add the story but also please review i would pretty much appreciate it and your my inspiration i love you all... chapter 2 is finish i just have to wait for the reviews**

**Ja Ne!  
**

* * *

makes me wanna write the next chapter lol . but I have to contain myself.. I love cliffies too..and im so excited on what to write next... 

btw...any CCS fans? please check my friend's story its on my favorites..Lady raiah "We Belong" it's a very romantic fic..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi to everyone sorry…was I late in updating? Even though I didn't get 10 reviews for the first chapter I'm going to upload the 2nd Chapter. And so so so sorry…my computer got a virus so we have to bring it to the computer shop to be formatted…and my internet connection was so busted… yeah anyone out there whose using SMART Bro (cut it off!!!!! It's a crap!!)

Again…disclaimer I don't own…..chuva chuva you know

Chapter 2- **Seto meets his match**

The next day, Serenity prepared the necessary documents and her resume to be passed. Heading to Kaiba Corp.

Seto was ready to leave for the conference to be held in Hong Kong. Taking his big aluminum metallic brief case, heading outside of his office to the elevator, over hearing something that caught his attention…

"Miss I really need to see this **'KC**', my previous manager said that **she** can give me job as her secretary…..miss why are you frozen??" not knowing the **'KC' **she is talking 'bout was at her back.

The receptionist said, "Good Morning Sir" bowing as a sign of respect.

Serenity quickly turned around to see her future boss…Shock was written all over her face…

"YOU!!!" she said.

"You're late" Seto said

"Yes me. Now let's go! To much time was wasted waiting for you!" Seto said while still being calm.

"No!..no..no.. I won't work here! Unfortunately if you the boss! You arrogant meanie" Serenity.

"Be grateful that I'm gonna hire you. I can manipulate everything, making sure that you cannot get a job anywhere." Handling the aluminum brief case to Serenity, " Carry my case now, and hurry btch, were late" Seto said while walking ahead.

Then suddenly' "HEY!!! JERK!!" Serenity throwing the brief case to Seto.

"What is it……", well he wasn't able to finish what he was suppose to say coz Seto was laying on the floor with a big lump on his head.

Almost all of the Kaiba Corp.'s employees were stunned and had a late reaction of helping their CEO. Seto was rushed to his own Private Hospital.

Meanwhile, Serenity left, but she was really feeling guilty about it. She tried to cheer herself up and went to the park to have some fun with the kids there. Swinging by herself,

**Serenity's Conscience **

'what did I just do with the CEO of Kaiba Corp???'

'no….darn… that was such a stupid move'

'maybe I should say sorry to him'

'but…he started it...he doesn't have the right to call me btch'

'what if he is seriously hurt?...I should really say sorry, maybe I was just overacting earlier',

Jumping out of the swing and galloping happily and heading back to Kaiba Corp.

Asking the Guards at Kaiba Corp. she learned that Seto was injured and thus the conference was cancelled, she quickly went to get a cab and headed to the hospital. At the reception area:

"Excuse me nurse, may I ask where is Mr. Kaiba's room is?" Serenity politely asked.

"Relation to the patient please, only family members and close friends are welcome." The nurse said.

"uhmmm…. I'm just a friend" Serenity.

"Sorry that's not valid enough to go to his room" the nurse ignoring her now.

"Wait…… well…I'm…… His…….fiancée"…. silence between the two ladies.

"AHAHAHAHA…..who do you think would believe that crap?? Seto Kaiba isn't engage yet!! I'm a fan girl so I know what's his status ambitious btch! Leave or I will call the guards?" the nurse said.

"shhh—uutt up. Can you just please tell me which room is he in? This is very important mat….." she wasn't unable to finish her when,

"MISS SERENITY!!" Mokuba called her.

"Hey Mokie" Mokuba giving her a hug and she returning the favor, "what are you doing here?" she continued.

"Onii-chan is here, he got a big lump on his head from the Boogie Man!! chuckle I'm visiting him. Let's go Miss Renren" the stunned fan girl/nurse can't react since it was Mokuba that recognize her. She let Serenity go along believing that she is really his fiancée.

**At Seto's Hospital Room**

"Don't worry Mokie, Seto is gonna be fine. I'm going to take care of him okay" she sweetly said to Mokuba.

'Since when did I start using Ice Block's name and when did I start to care about what happens to him!!' Serenity's mind.

"Now, we don't want your brother to wake up do we? We should let him rest" Serenity.

"Yes Miss Renren" Mokuba with his puppy eyes and smile.

Couple of hours had passes and Serenity and Mokuba played Monopoly to keep them entertain until Seto wakes up. Suddenly Seto is beginning to be gain consciousness and….

"Mokie…is that you?" he first asked.

"Miss Renren!! Onii-CHAN's awake now YIPEEE!!" he quickly climbed at Seto's bed and sit beside him.

Serenity nervously came closer (what would his reaction be? Kami-sama please help me)

"Mr. Kaiba… I wan-….." she felt domination aura from Seto.

"Wow. You still have the guts to show yourself after throwing me the ALUMINUM CASE!" he said calmly but in an angry tone.

"I…ca-ame here to apologize Sir" Serenity stammering.

"I can sue you for what you did to me. I miss that important conference because your small pea brain can't accept the fact that I'm going to be your boss. You're really a btch, just like you brother who is a mutt. Family of Dogs" insultingly Seto said.

**A.N. sorry3x I don't know what made me write that lol..don't get mad at me. Gomenasai**

'slap' left cheek

'slap' right cheek

It was the first time of his entire life that someone slapped him not only once but twice. Tears falling down from Serenity's beautiful face.

"I came here to apologize. I already expected insults from you but leave my brother out in this mess…… you deserve what happened to you" quickly gathering her things and left without a word.

Seto still in his quite mode. And thinking back what happened a while ago.

'My first slap ever. From that girl again. I totally screw up everything, now how can I get her to work for me?' going back to reality.

"Big Brother…" Mokuba said.

"Oh yes Mokie?"

"Why did you do that to Miss Renren!!!!" giving small punches to Seto while crying, "she's really nice and kind, and she even played Momophie (I wrote this on purpose "Monopoly") with me, but you insulted her!! I want her back!!!!" 'Sob' 'sobs' 'sob' "I want her back" still sobbing.

"I'm sorry Mokie. I didn't mean to provoke her like that. I'm such an ass. I'm sorry okay. I'll get her back okay. Don't cry now",soothing Mokuba.

"You should say SORRY to Miss Renren. I won't talk to you anymore if you won't tell her how sorry you are" snuggling himself to Seto to sleep.

"Goodnight Onii-chan" (so much with the 'won't talk anymore' lol)

"Goodnight Mokie" Seto whispered.

The next day he was immediately discharge from the hospital and hurriedly proceeded to his Corporation. On his Limo:

'I guess it was my fault this time. But……no…… I can't say 'SORRY' to her. I've never said that except to Mokuba. I'll cross the bridge when I get there'

Arriving at Kaiba Corp. he was not aware of the surprise waiting for him. All the employees greeted him with matching banners and balloons everywhere "WELCOME BACK MR.KAIBA". Of course he isn't used to this kind of stuff but he didn't want to be rude so…

"Uhmmm thank you everyone" Seto. The once ice cold CEO learns to appreciate the people working for him.

Going into his 'Big CEO Office', he saw everything was organized and in order, most of the documents he left unfinished were finished and was already filed in folders waiting for his signature. Sitting down on his Big Chair.

'Who could have done this? No one, even before my employees won't dare to touch my office. That's my rule to them. Wait this might be a trap. Yess! Maybe Devlin is the master mind in all of this. I'll show him who's he dealing with' ………almost reaching for the phone to call Devlin when…

"Good morning Sir. I brought your coffee. With a small spoonful of sugar" Serenity said smiling and setting is near his table.

'No, it can't be her.' Slowly meeting the gaze of the other person.

"You still want the job after what I did?" out of his mind he asked.

"giggling I don't have a choice do I. well…uhmmmm if the position is still open and if your still willing to give me a chance. I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday. I was over reacting about everything and I didn't mean to hurt you intentionally. I'm really sorry Sir" Serenity said.

Getting on her knees and almost bowing, when Seto approach her and stop her.

"I guess….I'm….Sorry too for insulting your brother. I didn't mean to drag him into the conversation yesterday. Am I forgiven?" still both of them standing, there heads down. Serenity made a nod. "Thank you for forgiving me"

**A.N yesssss the 2****nd**** chapter ends here keep REVIEWING and I might update soon I'm looking forward to all of your reviews. Help me to become a better writer and please give me suggestions too. Lol I won't write the preview for the next chapter since it's not yet finish. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Please readers REVIEW.. I love you all**


End file.
